Who's my Mommy?
by Ryan Brandt
Summary: Tenchi is bothered when his Daughter asks about her origins. My first Tenchi fic, so be kind! Also makes more sense if you've seen the second Tenchi Movie...


Note: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo characters, they belong to their numerous respective owners. I'm doing this for fun and I'm not making any profit from it.

'Who's my Mommy?' by Kator

Tenchi Masaki sits on top of a hill overlooking the Masaki Shrine. He has a sketchpad out and is drawing the hills and trees of the surrounding area.

The wind gently blows and causes Tenchi's ponytail to sway to the left and then back to the right. He shades in the area of a tree, stops drawing and stands up. He holds his finished drawing up and holds it out in front of him. He smiles and thinks, "If I couldn't draw, I don't know how I could stand the pressure."

Tenchi then hears footsteps behind him, and turns around to see his 16 year old, blue haired daughter Mayuka.

"Hi Daddy! How was work today?" Mayuka asked as she nearly tackled Tenchi to the ground just giving him a hug.

"I wonder if I'll ever meet a girl that won't try breaking my spine whenever they want to hug me?" Tenchi thought as he hugged his daughter.

"Well, to be honest Mayuka, work wasn't that much fun today. You know the picture I was working on 2 days ago, that I had you and your mother's critique for me? Well, I got a message back today from my boss saying it wasn't any good and she wasn't going to print it in the magazine. Now, I've got to _RE-DRAW_ it and pray that I can 'fix' what she 'thought' was wrong and get it in before the deadline 3 days from now… *Sigh* Sometimes I could just burst…" Tenchi said as his face started to get red…

"I'm sorry Daddy. I know you can get it done in time!" Mayuka said with her brown eyes opened wide and a smile that quickly melted any anger that was growing within Tenchi.

"Well, even if I can't, I would bet your Mother Washuu would probably have a time-slowing device that would probably let me have all the time in the world if need be… *Laughs*" Then Tenchi looks as Mayuka to see her smile has faded from her face.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Daddy… I'm… I'm not quite sure how to ask this but… who's my Mommy?" and Tenchi's face looses color as a sweat-drop appears on his head.

"Aw, you already know! Ayeka, Sasami, Ryoko, Washuu, Kiyone, and Mihoshi are your mother's!" Tenchi said, hoping that would stop any other inquires about her origins.

"Dad… you know that I consider them all of them my Mother since they helped raise me with you… but I've learned in school that it takes ONE man and ONE woman to make a child… and there's no way I could've come out of all of them… so who's really my Mommy?" And Tenchi's blood goes cold. How can he possibly tell her that her mother was really a demoness from a dark dimension, named Yuzuha? And the only reason Mayuka was created in the first place was to get revenge on her Grandpa aka the Jurai Prince Yosho by bringing Tenchi himself into the Dark Dimension and then killing him?

How could he? How could he possibly tell Mayuka without breaking her heart?

"The truth is… they all ARE your Mother. You already know that they all love me or care for me to a degree… and the truth is that I love them all. That's why I've never chosen because it would've broken too many hearts to pick one over the other. But I did want a child… so using Washuu's genius; she took some of my DNA and some from herself and all of the other's. Then she mixed them together… and you were born." Tenchi lied with a straight face. Mayuka's face was frozen in surprise.

"I… wow. I would've never thought…" 

"That's why we've kept the details about how you were born… vague. You know we already have to lie about who your mother's really are… and I doubt the school board would enlist someone who has 'multiple' mothers. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Daddy, I can understand. But why don't we head home now, I bet dinner's about ready and I'm starving!"

"Okay, but let me gather my stuff…" Tenchi said as he thinks to himself about whether or not he did the right thing. The truth of Mayuka's origin has been preserved with a lie… but did it help matters or will it make matters worse if she ever finds out the truth?

Tenchi puts it out of his mind. Time will tell if he truly did the right thing. Right now, he just needs to get home so he can inform the girls of this development.

So Tenchi puts his arm around Mayuka and kisses her on the forehead.

"I love you, Mayuka."

"I love you too, Daddy."

And they walk down the hill together as the sun sets for the day.

The End.


End file.
